Wrenched Gear
by Elesia
Summary: Summary: An accident happenned and Eve's terminated emotion slowly resurfaced. Short ?/? part ElsEve yeah ! Warning: Strange crazy moment at Chap 5 so forth
1. Chapter 1

**Every time i reached the 500 words mark, my brain stops spewing out words and even my grammar/vocab/whatnot cease to exist. Thus all long fic will have to be postponed...and I'll resort to short fic instead.**

**Probably 3 to 5 shortness...**

* * *

**Class:**

**Elsword (LK) , Eve (CBS), Aisha(DW), Chung(TT), Rena(WS), Raven(VT), Ara(YR), Elesis (BH)**

* * *

The skeleton priest, Avalanche kneeled in defeat, gradually dissipating against the heroes' combined might, marking the end of the icy threat which had denied their march toward the Halls of Water.

Eve stood alone amidst the field covered by a blanket of snow with her two drones floating beside her. Her long silver hair which splits in half toward the end flowing with the chilling dry wind which gently brushes against her smooth porcelain skin and sips through the cuts, into the inner circuitry of her being. Yet she shows no sign of being affected unlike the rest within the group.

Her amber eyes with barely any motion, observe a particular couple of yellow and black, huddled against one another in an attempt of obtaining comforting warmth against the freezing environment.

"Inadequate. Inefficient." She simply muses to herself at the very sight. _'They could have thought of more sufficient ways to achieve the intended purpose. Starting a fire would had sufficed or-'_

"Eve look out!"

It happens at a speed of beyond comprehension. In her moment of idleness, a red strike suddenly came under her detection, and she was pushed away onto a pile of soft snow, by a force possessing great urgency yet not enough to damage her delicate being. "It seems a slap is in order once again." she sighs.

In an instant, she caught the sight of the male figure in bright red flew pass with a large piece of ice embed into his body through her impaired vision. Loud horrid shouts and screams followed suit, indicating the obvious perils that had befall the group.

Eve's vision soon cleared .She could see the white, vermilion and orange figure charging at the risen skeleton priest with a vengeance plastered across their face while the rest ran toward the fallen red with the purpose of checking on his condition and attempting to save him.

At first, her expression remains unchanged, believing that he would get right back up like he used to. However, none of the feat happen for this particular moment and her stoic expression slowly cracks a worried look.

Through her perceiving eyes, she could detect the once bright red ever so slowly losing its brilliance. No foggy breathe is seen escaping his bloodied lips or any movement being made, only the ever reddening white canvas beneath them. _'No…'_ A distant voice of distress echoes in her mind and the gears isolated within her chest, long suspended in place, begin to wrench in protest.

Avalanche was finally put down for good though with its final breath, it managed to cast a blizzard storm, growing in intensity every second. Soon the vermilion, blue and orange join the others, surrounding the fallen red but still she stood there, not budging from her spot to hurry beside him.

Her tentative hearing filtered all sounds around her including the wailing coloured figures. Focusing solely on the fallen red, there is neither beat nor any sound to be heard. None of the usual witty or cocky remarks were spouted confidently. Not even groans of pain to indicate his awareness. It was a deafening silence, almost as if – as if …_'No no no!'_ The distant voice screams louder than before.

With an unheard click, the gears had gradually jerked by a shift of the teeth.

Eve could feel her throat being grasped tightly,suffocating her and mist formed before her gasping mouth. A constricting feeling grew within her chest similar to what had been felt before, the sense of failure, hopelessness and lost.

* * *

**How do people even come up with titles? Title Generator?**

**Don't worry, I don't do death story...oh wait I did before where CN butcher...erm cough yeah. I just hope i don't make another obsessive Eve again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah for quick update, though its only because this part incomplete follow up of the previous chapter...  
**

**I would like to apologize for using words that are not contained in the English dictionary.**

**Other than that, distracted by other new fic of unexpected expectancy~**

* * *

"What do you mean only those authorized may enter! I'm his SISTER!" the overwhelming wail unleashed breaks the still silence of the hallway, by a figure of vermilion, Elesis currently being restrained by the figure of black, Raven and white, Chung, both barely holding on, from barging into the operation room.

Eve leans against the cold wall with her eyes closed and arms crossed. The fabric which sleeved themselves across them is in tatters, failing to conceal the multiple cracks and gashes which had crept through from the hands and stopping before the shoulder, done in by the unexpected and desperate exertion of power. Sight of wiring and steel could be seen from the injury yet she shows no reaction toward it.

Despite her calm and collective expression, her foot unconsciously taps the white tiles vigorously, with each sound of the tap filled with suppressed worries, only to be consumed by the howl. Gradually the intensity of the 'noise' dies down. Her sealed eyes cracked open, halting the taps .She looked back at the group of people who are now sitting on the available benches in front of the door of the operation room. Elesis finally fell into a weak whimpering rest while being comforted by the orange figure, Ara.

Finally it became quiet; too quiet … similar to 'that' moment and combined with the uneasy suspense of waiting for the reveal of his condition, only making the atmosphere feels all so suffocating. An internal battle rages forth in her psyche to restrain her coming action for any longer she would had pried open the door and proceed to 'assist' in the operation.

A presence had gone unnoticed as it positioned beside her, saving her from doing what would had been an illogical action. "Are you alright, Eve?" unfolding her arms, Eve cranes her head to meet the source. The motherly and caring voice belongs to none other than the one in green, Rena.

"Yes, I am well." Eve answered monotonously yet with a strangled voice, before noticing the elf's green eyes gazing upon her damaged arms. She let out a cough, gaining the elf's attention and with the intent of adjusting her vocal unit. "Perhaps I am not. It seems that I am in need of immediate repair thus I will be taking my leave now." using it as an excuse to escape the tense atmosphere, she gestured a wave of farewell to the rest and departs to the direction back to the mansion they currently resided in.

"Wait Eve that's not what I meant!" the correction of meaning flew pass her, ignored due to her hasty retreat with her drones follow suit.

Traversing through the silent night alone prove to be futile in her attempt to render the growing affliction as it slowly crept back within her chest nor does the many lights on the street serve as a distraction . It was unnerving and she could hear muffled voices echoing in her mind which she tries to ignore.

She felt a bumped on the head and when she looked up to see the cause, it was her two drones. It seems that they managed to save her from smacking herself to a familiar wooden door. Finally Eve had arrived in front of the mansion .With a heave, the door opened and closed once she enters.

Taking a swift pace, she made her to the stairs which would lead her to her room for the needed repair. Unfortunately for her, the dead still air and deprivation of light within the mansion ends up allowing her thoughts to be made clearer.

'_Why did he risk-?'_

'_Why must he -?'_

'_Why would he -?'_

'_Why couldn't -? '_

'_Why am-?'_

'_Why -?'_

'_Why -?'_

'_Why -?'_

Like the Shooting Star, countless of long suppressed 'Whys' bombarded her mind with each intercepting the one before at quick succession, causing her to sway on her feet. In a brief moment, Eve experienced a second of blank out and she weakly slumped onto the wooden rails of the stairs for support, gasping for air, clearly overloaded by the bombardment.

The scene at the field of white replayed itself over and over again and she went through various reactions. The shocked at his fallen body, the joy of hearing the rekindled heartbeat, the despair on knowing the countless obstacles lay before them and finally desperation which lead to her fractured arms.

"Elsword…" she weakly let's slip the name of the one in dire condition before placing her cracked hand to her chest, feeling a mysterious throbbing. Moby and Remy gently descend by her side, rubbing themselves on her as if trying to relief her of her pain.

After patting her drones, Eve poised herself and makes her way back to her room where a pod automatically opens its upper glass case as if welcoming its master. Stacks of paper listed with many theories neatly placed on a table with a bottle of purple reagent, the mixture of dark elstone and moonstone which serve as a purple illumination in the room and the catalyst for her recent ascension.

Her amber eyes widened momentarily at the sight of the reagent and flicker against the glow, almost as if an idea struck in her mind, before the features of her face resolved into a clam state. There is something she could be of assistance…to amend her mistake and maybe – perhaps …

* * *

**No death or... obsession antics yet~**

**Estimated 2 more chapter after this, before its finally done.**

**Replies to those i can't private msg reply :**

** Guest = Thanks and I agree with the 'abundance' of ElsEve story~**

** D = ahhh~**

**Next update would take a longer period though...**

**/rolls into school assignments**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I would like to apologize for using words that are not contained in the English dictionary and that are failed English.**

**Without further or do, chapter 3~**

**Edit: Fixed some misleading words...**

* * *

The ascending dawn heralded by ray of light intrudes in the dark room through the slits between the curtains. The pod of unknown origin opened its case and fog escapes from within adding a suspense effect of the coming of something horrible.

Yet only a perfect number of fingers, delicate and without imperfection is seen first, grasping onto the side. Soon came a sight of long silver decompose hair as the figure slowly rises from the pod. After planting down her two feet on the wooden floor, Eve let out a yawn and stretches her arms.

A brush came into her unfocused vision, brought by her white drone. With a silent sign of gratitude, she took the brush leaving Remy to join where its twin, Moby on the table, to continue managing the many beakers with colourful reagent, courtesy of 'borrowing' from the neighbouring witch.

A smell sips into her sensory through the bottom of the door, intruding the fragrance of chemical concoctions. The foreign aroma indicates fresh vegetation being prepared by the motherly vegetarian. Once her being is tidied and dressed, she left her room to perform a certain daily duty, leaving behind the unattended scattered notes on the floor wrought from her hasty activity before night and her two drones with their task.

With great stride, she arrived before yet another door of the designated room which she must embarked to every morning as it is only through her 'orthodox' way of awakening the occupant within which prove the most successful. However her knuckle halts mid-air before the door, remembering that he who resides within is no longer present in the room.

Shaking of the slight error of confusion, Eve proceeds to descend down the stairs, trailing her fingers along the rails. The moment she enter the dining room, a warm smile greeted her with a field of green pasture on ceramic bowls. Raven, Aisha and Chung had already begun devouring their share with a mix of forced and stoic expression. Elesis and Ara are not present as they are still waiting for the result it seems.

"Dig in~" Rena said.

Eve nods politely and sits at her appointed seat among the current members just across a seat devoid of existence. She stares down at the bowl of green, full of nutritious value. Using a silver spoon, she scoops up a spoonful of green and gradually brought it before her parting lips.

"Again?! Where's my meat!"

A familiar complaint with a familiar voice and tone is heard, causing her to drop her spoon in stupefaction and she quickly raises her head to bear witness to his ever image. Unfortunately, she could only be dismayed at the sight of nothingness across her, resulting her to experience the same pain she felt yesterday, throbbing in her chest which she clutches in reflex. Suddenly she noticed the stares from everyone, all boring holes into her being. It was …unnerving.

"Are you alrig-?" "The matter does not require any fret, Seiker .It seems that my injuries are not completely repaired as at this moment." Eve calmly interjects the ever worry Chung with a statement, both a truth and a lie. Time passes and everyone had finished their share while there are still half left in her own bowl.

Aisha gazes at the silvery maiden and asked "Hey Eve, do you want to follow us? We're going to go check on Elswo -"At the instant his name is about to be fully pronounced, sound of clashing between ceramic and silver is heard. Gone was the lady of civilized eating manner, only to be replaced with a famished devourer of world.

"I guess you'll be coming." Raven said with a smile while the rest are trying to hold back a snicker.

After all the necessary table conduct had been achieved, the group left the mansion and embarks on their journey to the hospital. Eve marched with great stride on the white marble road, the very same path she took the night before on her retreat, completely unaware of the humoured looks the group is given her from behind as the distance between her and them is at an increasing margin.

As expected, she is the first to arrive and immediately procure the room number for his designated room. She makes her way there with great haste and it didn't take long for her to navigate through the countless room, each marked with the number not in her search list until she finally stood before yet another door .

With great intake of air and steeled mind, she braced herself into the room. What awaits her is the sight of Elesis with her red hair even messier than normal and dark area under her eyes, gently caressing a lump of red hair which belongs to he who lay motionless on the bed. Eve swallowed hard and has to check his readings again just to make sure that there's still beats within him, before letting out a sigh of relief.

Ara on the other hand was lighting up some strange gold object which let out a calm and relaxing smell. "Just a little something I brought from my home~" she faced the silvery visitor and answered with a smile that had a hint of sadness. Eve greets with a nod in response then proceeds to place herself on a chair which lead her to face directly sleeping red, not saying a single word, feeling content that he still lives.

Moments passed and the door again opened abruptly. The rest have managed to catch up and questions hurled with worried and curious tone that could be summarized into one simple question, "How is he?", only to be silent by an overwhelming life threatening glare by the weary-looking pyromancer.

Ara let out a giggle before explaining the entire event before their arrival. The doctor proclaims that it was a miracle that his life still perseveres after afflicted with such a wound. However he will be incapacitated for the time of his healing.

Eve could feel thousands of Spear Prison stabbing her, knowing full well the blame for his current state of inability falls on her, yet none blamed her, not even the hot headed sister of his. _She really wish to ask them why but_ a feeling of something heavy pushes down onto her , preventing her from doing so.

The sun soon sets, dyeing the world in an orange hue and slowly resides to the nightly darkness. Eve is currently holding one of the coloured beakers, making sure the content is at the correct amount before pouring it into a con-shaped beaker filled with another coloured solution causing a puff of smoke and sparkling lights to be released. "It will be completed soon." she muttered softly to herself as her amber eyes reflect the dancing colourful lights.

"Ara?! Wha -Where are you putting your han-?!" the familiar voice belonging to the Blazing Heart is heard due to her amazing hearing, filled with surprise and…weakness?

"He he don't worry, I'm just helping you in relieving some of the building stress and also to punish you for making me worried of your unhealthy behaviour~" this time it was the voice of the Yama Raja, though with a more mature and alluring voice than normal.

"Wait time ou -!"

"Nuisance." Without any further thoughts, she filtered the sounds around her and continues to manage her concoction.

* * *

**Is it me or is it getting longer and...messier eue **

****I might had estimate the remaining chapter wrongly...might be 3 more instead haha****

**Any mistake that can be spotted, do inform me so i could fix it. Copy pasting from DocManager to MicroWord and vice versa somehow have strange bugs...**

**Obviously that last bit is influence by a certain pairing fic hehe~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no excuse for my terribly bad use or misuse of English.**

**As expected, the writing became messier now...I would liek to apologize for the readers.  
**

**Edit: Slight error...thanks Akhamparare~**

* * *

"Eve, wait up! You forgot something!"

The silver haired girl paused in her track and craned her head back to meet eyes with the owner of the voice, Ara the Yama Raja, with a miffed expression. What fell before her vision is a headband which colours that matches with the dress she was enforced to wear and has white frills at its edge.

She stares at it for a moment, feeling it to be unneeded. However any more delay, the task that she had rightfully won would fall back to another eager volunteer. With a sigh the headband is plucked from the black gloved hand and firmly appointed on her head. With that she faced the ever suspicious smirking members of the Elgang.

She nods as a sign of bidding them farewell before leaving the mansion, toward the white room where he laid with her two drones, left behind to look after her latest creation. Chuckling sound which soon gave way to laughter could be heard as her feet step on the marble pathway, gradually disappearing from her auditory sensor.

Eve could sense countless pairs of eyes falling onto her figure with some filled with curiosity while others in bewilderment. Nevertheless she paid them no heed but decided to increase her pace anyway, assuring herself on her hurried action with an excuse of _'It is to have a personal time with hi – no wait, that's not right.' __Eve shook her head, correcting her thoughts,__ '…to uphold the task that had been appointed to me with maximum efficiency. Though to have to wear such a uniform said to be compulsory in human custom, is incomprehensible'_. Nonetheless she has no choice but to abide to the term.

'_Oh how did it come to this…?'_

* * *

It began early in the morning of the day. Everyone had awakened from their slumber and was partaking in their morning breakfast until a knock was heard. Rena went ahead to greet the one outside leaving the rest to continue their meal and chats. Elesis and Ara seems to have gotten closer after the night though only by those which great observatory sense, namely Eve.

The person who was at the door was led into the dining room by Rena and was revealed to be Penensio the leader of the Red Cross Guard, who came bearing good news. It seems that thanks to Noah the Ice Princess, the raging blizzard have finally been cleared thus the siege upon the Hall of Water could be continued. The Elgang is then asked to assist them in the siege, if they wished.

After Penensio had left, a meeting was started and in the end everyone agreed to join the siege with enthusiasm…except for a certain red haired lady. The reason for Elesis' non-participation was because of Elsword as she felt that she should not leave him at his weakest. Some tries to dissuade her but to no avail. However a cough came, drawing everyone's attention to none other than Eve who was silent the meeting…until now standing and staring at the startled red lady.

Words came out of her tender lips, each brought reason and absolution .Most of the Elgang were caught off-guard as Eve injected her points with unexpected understanding of opinions which would had been spouted from Elsword, if he was conscious at the time. It was enough for them to ignore her own reasoning for her own volition in taking care of the unconscious red knight herself.

No objections could be made to her proposal except by two members, Ara and Rena. Eve could spot an exchange of mischievous winks between them and the grin they gave made it more unsettling. Doubtlessly, her unsettledness was warranted as rules and regulations were placed onto her. Though they were not restricting, they were… odd per say. One of it was the customary uniform that needs to be worn during her service.

Elesis decided to add her own set of rules, from how her brother is to be treated, with care and gentle like an injured bird to not taking advantage on his defenseless form. Regardless, Eve agreed and the task is passed onto her.

* * *

Again another set of countless pairs of eyes set their sight onto her within the hospital as she continues to analyze her previous actions. For what reason had she act as so, ripping the task away from the boy's sister.

As a matter of fact, lately every single thoughts and activities of hers are all related to the boy in some way which made her feel…something unexplainable. Could it be the simple guilt of being the one who placed him there or perhaps…

The moment she came upon the door of the room he lays in, her thoughts is replaced with a debriefing cycle on the task at hand. Once again a great intake of air is taken and Eve enters the room, releasing the smell of the healing incense to the hallway.

Her eyes opened wide and her teeth gritted against each other at the sight, of not the sleeping red haired boy but of something that should not have been in the room causing a sense of both cautious and an increased in processing rate at her core. This something or someone that bears the colour theme of pink with a small magenta top hat had intruded into her 'work' space, violating it in front of her.

'_It's nothing to worry about…nothing to worry about…'_ Tightly clenching her hand into a fist, she tries to calm herself in order to obtain a logical solution to the problem. In the end, it all shattered into pieces as the violator's hand ,holding a thin translucent rod with a red center strip ,slowly descends onto his face while another hand casually brushing aside the draping red hair.

The thought of a mere unauthorized stranger laying a hand onto his being fills her with a new unknown feeling … irritation.

In an instant, Eve extended her arm forward, fingers forming a gun-shaped hand and pointed it at the assailant's pink head .The tip of her index finger lets out a white radiant, about to fire a laser straight through the head. The target seems to have stopped its motion and shivers as if it could sense the intense killing aura.

The decision of annihilating the shivering pink stranger came to a halt as it turns its head to face the murderous Seraph, revealing its true identity.

It is…

* * *

**...is who? Guess~**

**I gave up on estimating the remaining chapters...OTL**

**A warning for next chap...I can't escape from writing a possessive Eve anymore thus...be ready for some BIZZARE Eve soon~  
**

**Spot any mistake in words, do inform me.**

**Special mention to JinRockKaien for helping me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, crazies in a...sexual way? OOCness and return of more Engrish.  
**

**...**

**...**

**And the secret identity is...**

**Edit: **thanks Akhamparare once again~ this mistakes making me want to bug some beta-reader next time...****

******Edit x 2: **thanks JinRockKaien, sigh i could have sworn i updated it...  
********

* * *

"Myu?" Quickly Eve retracted her 'gun' and her face returns to its common look of emotionless-ness.

"Yo-your majesty!" the pink haired Nasod quickly knelled much to Eve's displeasure.

"For what reason are you here?" the silver haired Nasod asked with a hint of a threatening tone, after beckoning her to stand.

"It's a long story you see…After being fired from my previous jobs, I've finally take up nursing . Currently I'm taking the temperature measurement of patient room 549."Myu scratched her head, no longer shivering, cheerfully detailing a summary of her life with an odd smile.

"This is room 456." Eve's abrupt statement caused the pink haired nurse to drop on the floor in 'OTL'.

"A mistake on my first day?!" Myu let out a loud whimper and immediately looks up to Eve with tearful amber eyes. "Please don't report me. I don't want to get fired so soon!"

With a sigh, Eve placed both her hands on the whimpering Nasod's shoulder and assured her, "I would do no such thing." Of course she wouldn't, she would never betray a fellow Nasod, unless she proves to be an obstacle in her plan.

Wiping her tears, Myu stands up yet again but now bore a confused look. "Your majesty…if I may ask, why are you in such attire?"

"It is a customary uniform for the task of taking care of the red haired patient behind you, given to me by the other acquaintances in the group I'm in."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to perform your duties in room 549?" Eve states with a subtle impatient tone.

"Ah yes…I'll be going now~" With that, the bumbling pink Nasod quickly left the room leaving a silence spell after a click as the door is closed.

Gently, Eve pulls a chair and sits beside the bed, not making a single sound. Then she noticed something distressing. Empty…her mind is devoid of action, gone were the many plans which were needed to be taken. All she could do now is to relentlessly stare at the sleeping Elsword. The sudden inaction allows her to question her hostile action just then, almost permanently removing a fellow Nasod just because of the closure between the red head and her.

As she continues to 'observe' him, her tentative hearing picked up the sleeper's rhythmic breathing . Every motion of his body movement made due to his expanding and deflating lungs could not escape her ever watchful eyes. His sleeping face is gentle that is both somewhat innocent and childish in her eyes causing her core to throb pleasantly.

She never did take her time to pay attention to his being each time she enter his room with the purpose of awakening him.

'_He looked so cut– bearable when he isn't spouting out nonsense.'_ Eve mentally corrected a thought.

It was at that moment that Eve felt an urge clawing onto her, eroding her well-composed mind leaving her in state of confusion. A groan and small jerk snapped her out of the thought, with the source coming from the ever sleeping knight. His face is now twisted to those filled with distress and words of "No" and "Don't" escape his once quiet mouth. She came to a conclusion that he is currently experiencing some sort of a nightmare.

Not wasting any second, Eve did the one thing that is within her recordings on the many people she had met in Velder and Hamel. She reached out and cupped his hand with both of hers as an act of assurance. This seems to have work as he had reverted to his peaceful state.

Once the crisis has passed, signals sent from her hands to her mind begins to be deciphered, of the warmness of his hand permeated onto her cold hands and the pulse coursing through with each beat his heart would make. It was then she remembered that it is the very same hand that was held out to her at their first meeting where the others would look at her as a threat and in suspicion.

As she enters the memory lane, she unknowingly clenches his hand tightly and because of that when a new beat came to her senses, it felt clearer than before resulting in her to jolt back in surprise while holding both of her hands together.

Long erased memories began to flood back like a torrent stream, overwhelming her being.

Her delicate hand slowly crawls up to his face and she begin to stroke his red hair, mirroring the same action his sister did. It surprises her with a tingling sensation which exploded as her hand descends lower, caressing the skin of his face and savouring its smooth texture.

Something clicked in her mind. Finally she understood the reason for her habit of the daily slaps she wrought on his face. Before the termination of her emotion, it was out of spite to his irrationality and antics. That reason is no longer of use as it had changed to the baffling yearning for his physical contact.

Lastly her slender fingers stopped, right before the soft and gaping opening on his face. There was a moment of pause as she observes the small cavity which a glass rod would have been inserted into. Like a microscope, her vision zoomed in and noticed the lips are dry and filled miniscule cracks as a sign of needed moisture.

Her irrational mind knows where to get it and her tongue slowly smack itself on her own, creating the only thinkable source of moisture. In her current state, she pressed her moisten lips against his.

The silence within the room shattered by the sound from the clashes of lips. Her tongue slowly extends out and began to lick along Elsword's cracked lips allowing a feeling of soft sweet delight with a pinch of iron to be perceived. Saliva slowly overflows on the lips, leaking onto the sheets.

'_This act need...to be stop…this…is wrong…this is...'_ soft voice of objection said only to be consumed by many thoughts of pleasure. She wanted more of him.

It didn't take long for her exploring extension to venture into the dark moist cavern only to bump into the whitish structures held in place by the gums. Feeling no way to further its exploration without forcing a way, she decided to scout the border, picking up more exotic taste while mixing her own fluid with his.

'Unfortunately' for her, a knock came on the door churning her logical mindset back alive and with that, her body forcefully separates each others lips. Eve with furrowed brows turns her attention to see the familiar pink Nasod slowly opening the door.

"I…I forgot the thermometer…" Myu said fidgety.

The thermometer then came to her view like a speeding bullet, filled with lethal intention .Fortunately she manages to catch it without breaking it due to her Nasod's precision strength. With a squeaky voice of gratitude, the door closed once more and Elsword is left to the mercy of the silver haired Nasod.

Eve sat motionless for a moment and her eyes dilate upon another realization.

'_At this very moment, he is in grave danger. Anyone could easily enter to threaten his life. The logical solution is to relocate him somewhere safe immediately!'_

"Ev-eve…you…" her planning is disrupted by a coarse voice .At once, her amber eyes met with the half opened red eyes. Elsword has finally roused from his sleep and is staring right at her with a confused expression. She clenched her eyes with a sadden brows, waiting for the inevitable words of blame for his current state. But it didn't come , instead he asked.

"…what are you wearing?!"

* * *

****Any mistake do inform me~****

****eue welp...don't worry about the crazies, its just for this chapter...cough****

**Surprised with Myu? Poor girl, removed in Elsword KR. I guess signboard-chan is more cheaper to hire...  
**

**Finally Elsword awaken, next chap would more likely be in his 3rd point of view which will reveal what uniform Eve is wearing and will be much more 'normal' than this one haha~  
**

**Replies:**

** Theif King Akefia Bakura = done~**


	6. Chapter 6

****Finally an update~****

**Sorry, i lied about no more crazy craze craze...**

**Warning, more Engrish and descending crazy.  
**

* * *

Elsword awakened at a jolting cold feeling, only to realize the futility in his attempt to identify the source. His eyes refuse to open and his throat felt so parched. The feeling of immobilizing weakness creeps along his body making him felt … vulnerable.

Strange feelings slowly came to his senses. The most prominent one is the loosely breezy feeling at his body lower half, almost as if he is wearing a dress under what feels to be a piece of blanket, covering his entire body. Then a soothing smell came sipping into his nostril which slowly erodes his mind and he could feel himself being overcome by the comforting sleep.

Before he could return to his slumber, something wet and sticky brace itself onto his lips, followed by a delicate piece of spearhead-like object, much wetter than the previous sensation which begins to trail along his lips. It didn't take long for the tip to decide to enter his gaping mouth.

His teeth registered a soft bump, proving its effectiveness in blocking the intruder. However the alien wet object is not deterred by the wall as it then makes its way along his tender inner mouth. Fluid from unknown origin cumulates almost as if limitless. When the puddle breaches through the crevice of the white walls and came into the contact of his own tongue, his mind worked up the answer to the mystery object.

It was the Raven's special, a simple jerky that has been added with a well-needed special sauce of mystery goodness. Elsword internally curse for he had missed the partaking of such a meal but felt grateful for missing out on the dreadful green delicacy the day before. A knock, faint but able to be detected came and the object quickly retracted itself much to his dismay. Oh if only he knew the true identity of the object …

Elsword couldn't make do of what have been said but the moment of silence at the end managed to create an ominous atmosphere. This caused his eyes to pry open by force, however they quickly shut themselves due to the overwhelming brightness at their wake. Eventually he managed to muster the strength to reopen them. What he sees would have left him spouting gibberish, if only his throat wasn't so dry.

Though blurry, he could make out the distinguish design and the person who is unexpectedly wearing it. The person is none other than Eve, wearing a form fitting dress with the colour of Navy blue being the most prominent. Next is the layer of white fabric from her waist down. Frills of white attached themselves at the edges of the white fabric and dress. She wore brown leggings which increase her complex beauty tenfold.

She is currently wearing a maid outfit.

'_Why would she wear such an outfit? Could this be a dream or the sick illusion Aisha would occasionally cast?'_

"Ev-eve…you…" it was coarse and soft yet it is enough to get her attention. At once, her amber eyes met with his half opened red eyes. It happened so fast as if she's been waiting but he paid it no mind.

"…what are you wearing?!"

'_Gah, it should be why!'_ Elsword again curse his so-call brilliant mind. He blinked when her forehead flicker for a second.

"Uniform code deemed a requirement by Ara and Rena."

The red haired boy frown his brows, fully expecting the sort of answer the Nasod would state. He then notices that her emotionless eyes continue to direct themselves onto his. It feels …unnerving.

He decided to ignore it for he has another problem that need to be taken care of at the moment. The drought that wrought his throat even with the previous flow of fluid still needs to be quenched.

"Eve…ermm…may…I get…a glass of…water?" He asked weakly as he slowly positions himself to a sitting position.

At the exact moment the word 'water' left his mouth, the silver haired girl's eyes twitch and her body stirs slightly.

"Wa-water? Water? Why would you require water?" Eve, never before seen, stuttered while repeating the word and even asking a weird question.

'_Suspicious…' _Elsword thought. Then habit compels him as he stretches out his arm with his fingers ready to flick her forehead. He stops abruptly, not with the realization that he will be slap for it…again, but at the sight of the amber eyes which seems to be tracking his hand's movement.

It is proven so when he decides to move his hand to the left and right. Her face expression seems to have changed to a look of anticipation. Quickly he retracts his arm back and was rewarded with a face hinted with disappointment.

"I'm…thirsty you know?" He said and her eyes widen up noticeably.

"Yes…yes of course." She said while slowly twisting her body to retrieve a jar of water and a glass to be filled with. In quick succession, a glass filled with water to the brim arrives to his view. As thirst compel him, he reached for it with lightning reflexes only to graze her fingers. Just as quick, the grip on the glass dissipates and it shatters on the floor, spilling its content.

"…"

"…"

Both of their eyes relentlessly lock on each other, simply dumfounded at the event. Elsword can see the instant expression of shock Eve wears while she brings her hand close to her chest. With the closure of her eyes, she let out a breath as she regain her composure and repeats the steps on acquiring a glass of water once again, seemingly ignoring the accident.

"Eve? Are you…erm….o-?" the worried red haired boy tries to voice out his growing concern, only to be interrupted by another glass of water in front of him. This time with greater care, the glass is successfully within his grasp and he immediately drenches the dry land within his body. It was a refreshing sensation yet it was not enough to calm his mind.

"You do not need to trouble yourself. The reason … is that the damage sustained beforehand still proves to be a …problem …that is all. Nothing more… "

Elsword is no simple idiot…well was but not now. He knew a lie when he heard one and what she gave is terribly weak, even weaker than the goody two shoes Chung.

He turns his attention back at her and decided to try to sate his curiosity. "Eve, are you hiding someth-"

Tap tap

Elsword groans in frustration at the many interruptions and directs his eyes at the window. What he sees is two small figures of black and white tapping on the window glass. Their attempt to gain the attention of the residents inside the room succeeded.

Eve, after seemingly cleared the shatter glass from the previous accident, rises from her seat and proceeds to open the window, allowing her drones to enter. A translucent vial, glowing in a violet radiant, is seen being carried by them. She patted them and gently brought the object close to her being as if her life depends on it.

"What's that?" he asked curiously as the two drone nestled themselves beside him as if guarding him.

After returning to her seat, Eve looks up to him and her lips parted. "A little something that I've procures for your condition."

"No seriously what is it? Did Aisha ask you to pass me this?" Elsword voiced his concern on the origin of the vial's content. Many times had Aisha returned his 'favour' each with dramatically 'good' results.

Eve simply tilts her head slightly until she remembers the cause of his wariness. "Ah, do not fret. Aisha does not have a hand in concocting this item, only I. The substance within contains the same effect that the Vigor Potion would grant, though only at a fraction. Still it is enough to hasten your recovery immensely."

Elsword looks at it and back at Eve. He held up a hand, halting the coming of the vial. "Nah, save it for someone that really needs it." The Seraph stares in confusion at the Knight but did not let the hand to deter her delivery.

Another trait the red knight has is stubbornness. Again his hand stopped it and even begins to try to push it back. The contest of strength though gentle, rages as if an all-out war with both sides refusing to surrender.

"You require it." Eve emotionlessly states followed with a stronger push.

"No I do not." Elsword counters with another push.

It didn't take long for the war to reach a stalemate. The red haired boy could feel the vibration from the vial, carrying the tremor from the delicate hands of his opposition.

"Why…?"

"Why?" Elsword returns the question with his own.

"Do you not wish to recover immediately to join the battle with your friends especially with your long awaited sister?" she asked with narrowed eyes, this time sounding more desperate than ever.

"Don't you worry about me and beside it's not like she'll be leaving again~ Anyway I can take of myself, see?" he answered while heaving his chest, only to display an opposite state he claimed he was, wincing in pain while his raised hand limps back on the bed.

"You are as stubborn as ever… "she muttered.

He relaxed himself on the bed, thinking that he had won the argument. A smile slowly crept along his face, only for it to be twisted into a dreaded form upon hearing the upcoming statement.

"It seems that the only viable option now is to grab him by his throat and shove the content down into his body. It's for his own well-being…yes…it is…" The statement sounds almost as if she's thinking out loud.

Immediately before he could even react, the two drones constrict his hands on the bed. His struggle to free himself proves to be futile. A sudden coldness latches at his throat accompanied by a constricting grip which then yank him to face her and his mouth to gape open. A sound 'pop' sounded as Eve uncorks the vial in an unexpected uncivilized method, via her teeth.

Something is terribly wrong with Eve and he is powerless to act. Elsword's brain begins to work itself in an unimaginable diligence, trying to think of a way to get out of this predicament.

…

…

There is nothing…

'_Ah! Why am I not a smart-ass?!'_

"E-ve! Stop! Wh-why are y-you acting stra-strange all o-of a sudden?!" he gaspingly asked, trying to delay her with trivial matters.

It was a hopeless attempt he thought yet somehow it was successful. The grip on his throat loosened as well as her others and the vial spun downward, releasing some of it content before the two drones release the constriction to grasp it, saving it from the fate similar to the glass before.

Elsword rubs his throat for comfort and his eyes flew wide.

"Stra-strange? Me strange? "Eve is trembling, her head tilted and her amber eyes, shrunk to a dot, show fear and confusion. Sparks of lightning, shoot across the ceiling and floor. Her mouth opens and closes as if she's gasping for air. "No, I'm not strange…I'm okay…I'm alright…I'm well…I'm fine…"

"…"

His concern is absolutely very well justified…

* * *

****Any mistake do inform me~****

****Ah bad description on dressing sigh.  
****

****Eve gone haywire! This what you get for wrenching the wrong gear!****

**The next chap will return to Eve's side and SHOULD be the end of crazy moment leading to the return of normal Eve...I hope .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah...the crazy ride never end.**

****Warning, more Engrish.****

* * *

**Eve pov**

Ah his childish stubbornness… always a tolerable charm which is what made him, him. However it proves to be a deterrent in the current issues for he refuses to accept the potion I have desperately make.

'_It seems that the only viable option now is to grab him by his throat and shove the content down into his body. It's for his own well-being…yes…it is…' _ah persuasion by force, how I wish it would never have come to this…but he left me no choice, _it is for his well-being._

His warm neck immediately held at my grasp and I could feel the life bearing red liquid flowing within the veins. At my other hand held the vial containing the very thing which _absolutely _will ensure his recovery.

He gasps as I apply a force onto his neck creating the opening I need. It pains me to be this forceful but it is justified, _it is for his well-being._

My two drones held down his arms and due to his weakened lowered body, his movement is restricted. Seeing that I do not have any available extension, I decided to uncork the vial with my teeth. Though it is unbecoming of me to resort to such an uncivilized method, it has to be done; _it is for his well-being._

Everything is in order, with great care I brought the open end of the vial to his lips but then I noticed his eyes twisted into the very thing I have feared they would do. His words cemented my fear and I couldn't help but to tremble at them.

"E-ve! -! - - y-you acting stra-strange - - - -?!"

I froze and my grip on both his throat and the vial instantly left my control. Strange. He thinks me as strange. No no no, I am not acting strange. I…I need to assure him, yes…assure him that I'm not but simply okay… alright… well… fine…give him assurance, _it is for his well-being._

And yet his expression remain as so and a jolt of shock spreads through my body.

I don't understand...why why WHY WHY WHY!? Why would he look at me as such? Just like our first meeting. The little girl, the elf, the half and the furry creatures...all have that look. The facial expression of fear, distrust and hate. Only he does not possess any malice as he was the one who reached out first at that time.

But now...why...why why WHY WHY WHY!?

Is he blaming me? For putting him in this disability? I've make the potion just to remedy this...yes i need to persuade him once more of its importance, _it is for his well-being._

Wait...Why…why is he backing away from me? Why is he looking scared at me?

No no no don't please. Don't look at me as so! Please don't go!

I grabbed onto his arm as tightly as possible which caused him to voice out his discomfort in the form of a grunt. Ignoring his wishes for release, I deliver an accumulated El energy in a form of powerful electric that immediately cause him to fall back on the bed, unconscious .

I stare back at his sleeping form in disbelieve at what I have done.

I…I need to stop him. It is too dangerous to leave. His body is not recovered yet…yes the deed has to be done, _it is for his well-being._

Suddenly, the door behind me opened and I jumped into my combat stance. Could it be the enemy? Sent to kill the little leader? My eyes then see the colour pink and I finally recognize who it was, for it is Myu, the bumbling Nasod.

…

Wait…why is she coming nearer? Why is she sitting next to his bed? Why is she touching him?

Immediately my sensor detected a spike in the level of threat and it locks on the pink Nasod. My hand directly hovers behind her head and instead of any hesitation such as before, her head now bore a clean hole.

She fell down the side. I could see the blank eyes she had and the sparks coming from the hole. Did I just kill off my own kind without any thought? No…she is a threat like all the corrupted Nasods sent to exterminate their enemies. Yes I did what I must, _it is for his well-being._

At that very moment, the revelation from before finally became clearer and dreadful. Everyone and everything is a potential threat. His friends and family proves to be inefficient in their task to protect him, panicking and simply stood idle when he was struck before. Only I can assure his safety, I need to protect him from them, _it is for his well-being._

These facilities which house his sleeping body do not possess the necessary security to protect him. Even this _pink_ corrupted Nasod could easily enter his personal space. Who to say that the demons had not already mingle in the many workers here, waiting for the right moment to strike. I need to relocate him to somewhere safe from this very place, _it is for his well-being._

My two drones opened the window as per command and cold wind rush in the room. I immediately detect a drop in temperature and another thing just went into my threat list, nature itself. Even if I were to relocate him somewhere else, nature will still harm him. The weather, natural disaster and even the polluted air around him, there are all hazards to him.

There must somewhere that is safe, some place that have the necessary equipment, some plac...

Ah of course there is.

I wrapped him up in layers of blanket into a roll. (_An Elroll) _With great care, I picked the fragile and precious cargo into a bridal carry and with my plasma wings spread out, I leap through the window and flew to the designated safe house, _it is for his well-being._

**-Tap-**

I once again scan around the white room, making sure there is no threat. A smile cracked through my dispassionate face as his voices echoed in the white room. Though there were only just recordings, I could not have asked more after the sacrifice I have to make to ensure his ever well-being. Times have passed since my departure from that dreaded room and his relocation but I see no need to keep track on it.

A pod, shrouded by cold mist illuminated by gentle light is at the very center of the white _safe_ room. Within it he lay peaceful and perfectly safe away from any dangerous contact of the world. I twirl around, dancing to his recorded voice gracefully to the pod. I rest my entire body on it, not affected by its chilling surface for simply able to bear witness to his face of serenity warms my entire circuitry. It's unfortunate to not be able to feel his warm and soft skin or even hear his non pre-recorded voice ever again but the choice is not my own, _it is for his well-being._

**-Tap-**

It all began when I've arrive at my destination. He regains his consciousness and found out my intention. He then _pushed_ me away and tries to _flee_ much to my dread. However due to his weakened state, he could only crawl. It didn't take long for me to subdue him and at that instant I've seen the bloody scrapes and cuts on his being.

That's when I've finally identify another dangerous element to his life, himself. His recklessness and protective side only will put him at harm's way.

Then there's the unforgiving passage of time which will slowly but surely wither him away…for me.

I cannot have any of that.

In order ensure he is freed from any dangerous element, I've put him in a cryogenic pod, separating him from my ever touch but successfully preserving his fire, _i__t is for his well-being._

At first he desperately tries to break free but soon after he finally realizes my goodwill and drifts into a tranquil slumber.

**-Tap-**

"Elsword Els Els~"

Ah how his name roll off my tongue, sending tingles across my being.

**-Tap-**

Aghh these tappings! They are getting more intense and frequent as time goes by. Who or what could be doing this? Another threat to his life?!

I looked around the room, changing my vision into its entire mode and yet nothing could be detected. But then dark cracks filled my vision, defiling his sanctuary. I scowl and sneer.

**-Tap-**

"No no no no!" I scream while intensify my search, yet to no avail. The cracks became more severe.

**-Smack-**

Suddenly an impact came to both sides of my cheeks sending searing pain across them. It felt similar to Elesis's Fire Fist, however it feel more of a slap. Then the world around me shatters like mirrors, revealing the dark quiet abyss.

* * *

Elsword is left dumbfounded, not releasing his attention from the silver haired girl in front of him. At first she was acting…rather peculiarly forceful.

Now, she's just sitting there, unmoving as if frozen by an ice spell. He reached out his hand and proceeds to tap her blue lens at her forehead. He immediately retracts by reflex but the deed is done and a slap is coming…should be any second now…

…

It never came.

Curious, he taps again and yet again no reaction. He sigh, feeling regret welling into his stomach on his next course of action. Reeling his arms to the back, after gulping down saliva, he unleashes his palms on her cold cheeks.

The colour of her eyes return and it began to search around until it focused on him in an intense stare. Her hand slowly rises up and he increases his defense, clenching his eyes in preparation for the retaliation.

'_Oh boy, here we go...'_

* * *

****Any mistake do inform me~****

****It was all just a dream...or simply a vision foretelling future?  
****

**Gotta stop abusing Myu though...well 'spoiler', she'll play a vital role soon~  
**

**Still trying to find an idea for the inevitable confession though so...probably a new story will be made at the mean time...OTL**


	8. Chapter 8

**One test done, 2 more to go.**

**Celebrate with a new chapter~~**

****Warning: even more deteriorating Engrish and no more crazies  
****

* * *

Eve blinks twice.

As she stares at the red haired boy defensive pose, strange searing pain is finally registered through her cheeks. Immediately she reaches for the spot and feels the heat transferring onto her cold hand. Pain slowly changes into a sense of comforting warmth which made her feel alive, not that she wasn't alive before.

"Eve?" the familiar voice snaps her out of her stupor and her vision refocused on the boy, now with worried eyes. "I'm so sorry…did it hurt?" his lips parted to release words of care.

'_Ah so it was his action that released me from whatever unwarranted simulation program that had been activated.'_ she thought. The simulation showed her what was thought to be the best possible route to accomplish the task of 'ensuring his well-being'…almost too perfectly which she deem unjust for the constriction of his wild ways.

"Eve, you there?" again she cursed her current attention span and looks back at him. "There is indeed something wrong with you. You're acting as if you're not yourself. Fess up! "he said this time with a stern voice that causes her to be taken back.

"I…" her usual answer lingers in her throat. She ponders on her recent…behaviour. All she did was to ensure his recovery though after much thinking, gripping his throat and trying to force the potion down his unwilling being…do seems to be rather forceful even for her. Even the simulation's best choice baffled her on her current sound of mind.

"Perhaps there really is something wrong with me…" she finally dejectedly admits. It was a hard confession for she fears that she would be considered an anomaly by him and he will push her away from his inner might lead her to take the path played in the simulation which she hopes she would not come to it.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Again there is a moment of pause as her eyes closed and her mind begins to wonder. What is bothering her? Where did this problem even begin? Why is it that any events concerning the red haired boy in front of her would shake her to her core?

Her amber eyes revealed themselves as if she had found her answer which she did." I believe I have identified the problem." Elsword simply wait patiently for the answer as she said.

"It was and is you…" She state with a voice of anxiety." …always have been." The red-haired boy's face twisted to a shock.

"Never consider a safer solution and recklessly charges forward. Why did you always bring yourself in harm's way? You…you should have allowed me to receive my justified punishment for my idleness during the battlefield. Though I do not possess the same healing factor of the flesh, I can be repaired and restored with ease, faster compare to one such as you "she said.

"Well, it is a knight's duty to protect others." He replied with a smile but it is not enough to reassure her, her deadpanned expression tells him so.

"You could have been out there, performing your contribution with your finally reunited only sibling in this world and gaining the glory and recognition from the peers around you. Now look at what have been wrought. You are impaired by the injuries for Gods know when, which I should have received!"

"Eve…I…know…I…" "No you don't. At that time, you did not stand back up to shrug of the injuries like you used to, instead only lying on the cold blanket of white flakes of crystalline water motionlessly. I could not hear any of your beating heart nor your voice of cockiness. It was a deathly silent, maddening at the same time." Her hands clenched into a fist on her knees and her body trembles lightly.

"The Seraph code which I have obtained is powerless in that situation, only possessing great power yet lacks the capabilities to protect or heal. You…you could have perished that day, did you not know that? Did y-you not know the feeling of others around you? "her voice started to crack as she goes on. "They would cry, mourn and despair…..even I….I would have too if I am able to…"

"So why…why the need to harm yourself for my being?"

"I…care for you..." He stammered silently.

"Care? I do believe friends would warrant caring each other but not to such an extent!" her voice increased in intensity.

In her very core, she doesn't understand the reason for the welling hurtful feeling at the assumption of 'only just a friend'. Perhaps she wished for something special which she do not have any information of such a rank for her database, after the reformation, only consists on her operating system, her people, the information of her acquaintances and mostly of him.

"I…" Elsword takes a deep breath..." I lo-love you okay?!" And he loudly declares with his face turning bright red but then flinched from the pain due to his exertion of force.

It was then the awkward silence came. Eve's amber eyes shrink briefly before returning to their size. Her two drones still remain perched on the drawers. The chair which she sat made a screeching sound as it slid backward. "I require a breath of fresh air." Is all she said before standing up and leaving the room.

"Nice going idiot…" Elsword planted his palm to his face in dismay over the turn of event. He then turns his line of sight toward the half full vial between the two drones on the drawer. _'Might as well…'_ Carefully, he reached for it and proceeds to drink it much to the drones' delight.

"Ughh!" he groans while sticking his tongue out. "Taste horrible!"

* * *

The silver haired Seraph darted through the sudden sea of people in the hallway with great haste. The colour of pink flashes before her eyes and immediately disappeared as she rushed through it, feeling a soft resistance.

It didn't take long for her to arrive to an open field of green flooring. Her sole-heeled feet registered the transferring from the area of soft brushy grass to a hard surface. She has taken a seat on one of the many white marble benches.

Her hands then grip on her chest, feeling the twisting and turning of gears within. For some reason it hurts yet not in in a bad way. The feeling is surreal as she never felt such a warm tremor. Her mind tries to work out an assumption only to fail due to the turmoil of clashing data. In the end she has to shut herself down to reboot her system. This temporary prevent her radar from detecting an approaching figure.

There is only one answer to her predicament. It was all due to a certain red haired boy's proclamation which leaves one big question in her processing mind.

'_What is LOVE?'_

* * *

Baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

**Cough yeah...**

****Any mistake do inform me~****

**Sorry for my bad use of nouns/grammar/vocabulary/sentence...finished this after a test and feeling a slight mental shutdown. Next chapter...SHOULD be the last for real now...T**he confession felt weird yet i can't find a way to make it more...'confessing'. At least the crazies finally ended...right? RIGHT? ****


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N : ******First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse of words, do inform me as well as if my writing end up confusing anyone with incoherent flow...****  
****

* * *

Everything was pitching black but as time passed, the darkness began to clear away by the blinding white light.

First, her somatosensory came online and she immediately felt a touch, cold and inhuman, on her shoulder. With quick instinctive action, she clamped her hands onto it and flipped whatever or whoever it is connected to onto the grassy ground using her Nasodian strength. Elesis and Rena had made sure to drill her into performing the self-defence mechanism since that time when she was severely injured due to her dwindled energy reserve.

Her empty hand cackled with electric surge, ready to release the energy which will smite the one being in her grasp. It was then her audio receptor returned and though was flooded by the surrounding sounds of the many chattering, chirping as well as of the running water, a familiar whimpering sound was detected. Eve's visual sensory returned and though in a blur, a colour pink came to her sight which caused her to gasp.

The hot plasma was released but luckily due to her split action, it only grazed the skin of her pink captive and bore a hole on the grassy ground.

"Myu, apologies for the… harsh treatment" Eve apologized and released her hold.

"Awoo…" the pink haired Nasod looked up with a smile and reached out to Eve's extended hand in order to stand up.

"It is I that should be apologising your majesty. I should have called out to you first as well as approach you from the front instead." Myu said as she dusted her bottom.

"Simply addressing me as Eve is enough, there is no need for pleasantries" Eve said and sat back down. "Now, are there any inquiries that you wished to be answered?"

The pink nurse sat beside her and after adjusting her position, she asked, "I came upon the sight of your hurried departure from the room of the red haired patient just then. You were … practically forcing yourself through the many people in the hallway with a conflicted expression." She paused and shifted slightly. "Please forgive me for asking your majest…Eve, what happened?"

Eve titled her head to the side, trying to remember the cause for her actions. The moment she recalled the event that had transpired, she grasped onto her chest, not due to pain as what had initially felt but a strong throbbing sensation, strangely warm and pleasant. She turned to face the nurse and said, "There…is nothing to be worried about. I am simply requiring a fresh intake of air…"

Myu waved her pointing finger and creates a 'tsk tsk' of sound and gesture much to the maid's chagrin.

"As a fellow Nasod and most importantly a nurse, it is within my responsibility to attend to any problem that occurs in this facility and importantly to you my majesty. It is clear something is troubling you…perhaps it is due to the red haired boy?"

The sight of the startled silver Nasod has proven her assumption.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance. It is better to let it all out than bottling the problem as some of the human would say. "Myu said and Eve raised an eyebrow.

Eve began to debate among her programs whether the problem is wise to be discussed with the pink Nasod. There are reasons for why she never did have a moment to talk with her acquaintances due to fear of rumour spreading which would cause rejection, not by them but by the boy himself. The fear is uncalled for but she just can't do it. However she does see the merit of having someone to talk about …this problem of hers especially to a fellow trusty Nasod.

Myu can be trusted right?

Right?

Eve sigh before she part her lips, "The red haired human name is Elsword Sieghart. After the incident that had led the boy to be placed in this facility, due to…my fault, glitches began to surface that seems to be influencing me to perform some illogical actions…such as adorning this uniform."

Myu nod with her arm crossed in an understanding gesture. Her first assumption to the problem that had befallen her majesty was due to guilt and remorse. Nonetheless, the assumption was disproven when Eve added in a few more details.

"However, a thorough analysis had led me to believe that the glitches had already occurred after I had attained the Code Battle Seraph and ascended to this form."

"Do elaborate."

Eve blinked before finally closing her eyes.

"It is a secret that only Aisha the Dimension Witch knows of. In order to complete the ascension, my emotion unit has to be terminated and most of my memories with my acquaintances were removed in the process. Upon returning from Altera, I met up with Aisha and him…" she trailed off for a moment before resuming, "I end up lost in my thought as he came nearer to inspect my new form. Seeing my unresponsive state, he decided to tap my forehead a couple of time. "

"A pulse beat at my chest for each tap and almost by instinct I gave him a slap, sending him across the field. I concluded the action was due to a habit that my previous form would do in response to his intrusion of space. I also noticed time after time I would act in a rather _peculiar_ ways…" Eve choked on the word that had the same meaning as strange, weird and unnatural and fell into an untimely silence.

Seeing the maid being quiet all of a sudden, Myu extended her hand and gently grasped onto the maid's shoulder, partially jolting her back. "Eve…if it's too hard to continu-"

"No…I'll continue."

Eve took in a deep breath and resumed her explanation. "Every time he was held by someone else's grasp or even had the slightest physical contact with anyone, my core would pound as if a war drum is being furiously struck. The strength of this pounding increased drastically if the particular someone is of female gender. Even simple interaction would induce this sensation..."

"Go on~" Sensing another lag, Myu ushered her to continue with a guiding voice.

"However, when he interact with me or even physically brushed against me, I would often find him flying across the ground due to being slapped by me."

A stifled giggle was heard much to her annoyance but Eve ignored it and carried forward her narration, "I also found out that I tend to expend more energy in protecting him or eliminating the thing that had harmed him. Even a slight cut is enough to send me to violent tenacity."

Eve gaze upon the face of the nurse, to see her listener's reaction to this problem and was met with a warm smile.

"Hmm I saw this symptom before, in some book with many drawings and speech bubbles as well as with sparkles." Myu tapped her chin before continuing, "Well first off, do you feel an unnatural heat forming on your cheeks when he talks or touched you?" Myu asked and received a nod.

"I believe you were experiencing the 'Tsundere' symptom. Those who contracted this tend to behave such as you and execute hostile action due to feeling shy or embarrassment when near to a particular special person."

"Secondly, I deduced that the other thing you were experiencing is jealousy. This symptom will cause you to be hostile to those that would steal his attention from you even though they are your closest friends. Finally is that you were being over protective in his well-being. From all this the answer is very clear."

"And…what is this disease that I had been infected with?" another muffle giggle was heard and Eve clenched her hand into a fist.

"It's L-O-V-E, Love silly~" Myu proclaimed while doing her signature gun-hand pose.

"Love?"

"Yes your majesty~"

"…"

"…"

"What is love?" Eve's statement nearly caused the nurse to fall over.

"Are you perhaps joking?"

Receiving a glare, Myu stuttered, "L-love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can referred to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment as well as described as compassionate and affectionate actions towards other people or one's self." (source: wikipedia)

"But my emotion unit have been terminated…then how did I experience this love?" this fact puzzled her as without it, she would not be able to have any emotion like the others would have.

"That's the miracle of love or emotions. They are like grass that will always grow back no matter what…unless the soil had been depleted from any nutrient or dead."

"Love..." Eve looked down to her hand which was now on her chest with a smile. The word felt surreal being said, in a pleasurable way as it rolled off her tongue. Her head suddenly snapped back to the nurse resulting in the pink haired Nasod to jolt away in surprise.

"I believe that he did announce to me that he loved me beforehand."

Myu's face brightened to a wide smile and she let out a squeal, " Really?! Then what did you answer?"

"I ran out from the room and that is the reason why I am at this bench…" Eve said and upon noticing a frown she asked, "W-why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Please forgive me for my outburst but….OF COURSE YOU DID! Do you know that your action will give him an answer that sounded as if he was rejected and that you will be ignoring him for the rest of his life? I bet he is sulking right now as we speak!"

If Eve's face could turn any whiter, it would as her shoulder slumped down in dejection. She grasped onto her head as countless scenario of him being sad and hurt played all due to her once again. Thankfully another nudge snapped her out of her trance.

"Don't worry, all you need to do is to go back right now and accept his confession. As what they say, love sometime make a person do crazy and illogical things~" Myu assured her with another smile.

"Crazy and illogical… like the time I've nearly killed you and actually killed you in a simulation?"

"Come ag-again?" the nurse replied with a frightened expression.

* * *

Back in Elsword's room, Elsword was currently experiencing a slight case of stomach ache and was groaning in pain.

"Ughh, Aisha really did something fishy to that so called miracle potion of hers…" he muttered. Glancing at the built in toilet in his room, he tried to get off the bed only to be deterred by the pained feeling from coursing through his body.

He turned his attention to the two drones that were left behind. They were observing him in his suffering state. With no other choice, Elsword reached his out to the drone and asked, "Ermm…could both of you help me to the toilet…I really need to go."

However, he received a sight of them rolling about playfully. Only when he gave them a scowl, they decided to give him a nod. They flew behind him and attach their…'hands' on his arm and with unexpected show of strength, they began to slowly lift him toward his salvation. _'So that's why she could fly around even weighing like a solid block of steel…'_

In no time, he was placed on top of the toilet. It was cold at first but after a while his bottom finally adapted to the temperature. Fortunately for him…to his embarrassment, his underwear was never there to begin with thus he was bare under the medical dress he wore. After shooing away the two drones, he finally began to act.

As he was conducting his 'business', his mind trailed back to the image of Eve's shocked expression and abrupt departure. He rubbed him temple and mused out his thought, "I hope we can still be friend after this…"

* * *

Eve let out a breath just as she had finished her explanation of what she had done before, withholding some of her illogical action especially the intimacy of her exploration on Elsword's lips. Myu was practically at the edge of the bench after knowing that she came close to dying three times on the particular morning including just then.

"So…Myu" Eve's voice nearly spooked her core out of her casing made worst by the somewhat elongated hands that clamped themselves on her shoulders.

"Ye-yes?" Myu sputtered a reply.

"Do you have any advice…to clarify… the blunder which I had wrought?"

Carefully, the nurse brushed aside the clamping hands and gave another assuring smile.

"As a matter of fact, I do~"

Myu proclaimed with a cheerful tone as if cured from her fear and flicked her fingers. Soon stacks of books materialized around them much to the many onlookers' surprise. Eve could only rub her temper…internally while forcing a smile.

This is going to take a while…

* * *

In the afternoon, once again Eve stood before the same door that served as a wall to her target, after being schooled by the energetic pink Nasod on the plan needed to rectify her mistake.

"_First you need to make sure his love is real or just a spur during your argument…, simply be honest with him. He'll do the rest~"_

She grow…skeptical in such a plan but it's better than what she herself had envisioned. She knocked on the door, as a compulsory manner, and opened the door.

As she entered the room, she was greeted by the sight of the red haired boy being gently placed onto the bed. His face expression was of anguished and pale which shot an arrow of guilt through her core. Upon noticing her, Elsword turned to face her with his face morphed into a smile that reeked with barely any confident and pain.

"He..hey Eve…" he greeted her in a weak and soft tone.

"Are…are your condition faring well?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly…" he paused as he take a breath, "Are you sure Aisha didn't slip anything inside the potion?"

His question puzzled her. Does this question have anything to do with his hurtful expression? From the corner of her eyes, she saw the vial that was placed on the drawer, now emptied of its content. Curios, she decided to asked, "Why would you think so?"

"Well….after drinking that potion of yours, I had to barricade myself in the toilet for an excruciating time!"

Eve blinked and let out a sigh of relief, unnoticed by the suffering knight. She was expecting the cause of his hurtful expression was due to her abrupt leave. However, the matter that which her concoction would induce such a drastic side effect quenched her relief.

Slowly she approached the boy and placed herself on the same chair from before. "Forgive me, for Aisha did not play the part to your current suffering state. Instead the fault lies on me. I should have run a thorough testing on the potion before delivering it to you."

Elsword waved his hand in a gesture, that she had recorded in her memory, which meant 'It's not a problem really.'

"At least I feel better now than before. Ha ha…" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes…it's good to hear…" she replied.

A moment of silence came to pass, with none of them saying anything or even looked at each other.

"Ev-Eve…" Elsword broke the silent with a stuttered voice, "…about earlier…"

As he turned to face her, a raised palm immediately came into his vision, successfully stopping his sentence.

"I would like to apologize on my discourteous departure after your….declaration. However I would like you to reconsider your intended target of such a declaration. I believe that it is due to pressure from our argument that had led you to spur that statement…."

She closed her eyes during the pause in order to not be faltered by his gaze, "As you had known, I am a being far different than humans. I am simply a machine…a broken machine. "

"Why? Tell me what's wrong. "Elsword asked, his voice carried worry, urgency and confusion.

Eve decided to let out all that have been described to the nurse, of her problems and the danger she would pose to him as well as to everyone else while still withholding the information on what she had irrationally done just then due to shame. Her core ache as the errors slowly piled up which would surely decimate the love he felt for her but the honesty is needed in order for them to continue.

Elsword could see a gleam of light ran from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She could feel the malfunctioning of her tear duct and it was clear to both of them that she was crying.

"And…tha-that is why I should not even been an option to you." Her fist clenched onto her dress tightly as she hammered the last nail to the coffin of her love.

"No!" he stated in a determined tone, shocking her. "The way you act, the caring side you possessed. You are more human than even anyone could possibly be and that's why I will not take back what I have just said."

Elsword reached out his hand toward her and with great care, clamped on her hands. She could fell the warmness spreading along her cold hands and toward her body. Their eyes locked on each other's.

"I love you!"

He let out his confession and she gave him the warmest smile she could possible muster. During the confession, they continued to not look away from each other's eyes and without realising they were leaning nearer and nearer.

"I…I lo-love you too!"

When she had confessed as well, their lips connected with both their opened eyes immediately closed as they kissed delicately. The moment seemed to be lasting eternally. As the kiss deepened, Elsword could feel the electrical pulse transmitted from her lips and Eve in turn could taste the lingering potion.

After 5 minute, they parted. Red tinted their cheeks and the smile they gave each other was dopey as their mind was still in a daze. Their fingers coiled against one another's and before long their lips once again embraced each other.

The gears within her chest no longer jerk or snag. Now it ran smoother than ever.

This was the beginning of their grandiose relationship which no one could wrench it apart.

* * *

As Eve climbed on top of him as if driven by a script, suddenly they noticed a rise of temperature around them. Then the door shattered in a fiery explosion and amidst the dust and rubble, Elesis stood, spewing fire from her mouth. Her eyes were sharp and glaring and her fist radiating with fire of intense heat.

"What did I say about taking advantage of my little brother?!"

Without wasting time, Eve hopped off and picked Elsword up in a bridal carry before flying out of the window….

After the unintended mayhem, the trio were forced to work in the hospital as well as repair the much destruction they had caused during the chase as they were not allowed to simply pay with their well-earned money.

* * *

**A/N(2): **Ended with an omake zD. Decided to use past tense...though having trouble mix and matching with present tense. Cough wikipedia Love search...

First fic that actually end...sigh if only I could do this to my older fic...OTL

Sadly...I will be working on newer fic instead...

At first, I've planned for a second part but decided to push that chapter in this chapter for a finish~

Thank you for reading or even skim through till the end...


End file.
